Legacy Or Merried ?
by aegyachanbaek
Summary: "Appa,.. Apa tidak ada pilihan lain!" "PLAKK,… Tidak,.. Cuma ada dua. Kau Pilih Warisan Dan Jadi anakku Atau Menikah Dengan dia dan kau Coret dari keluarga Park!" / BAD Summary / Park Chanyeol x Oh Hyun Jung / Straight /


LEGACY OR MERRIED  
Title :  
_**Legacy Or Merried ? (Chapter 1)**__**  
**_Cast :  
_**Park Chanyeol**__**  
**__**Oh Hyun Jung  
And Other**__**  
**_Genre :  
_**Romence, Drama, Merried**__**  
**_Rate :_**  
**__**T+  
**_Leght :  
_**Chaptered**_  
Summary :  
_**"Appa,.. Apa tidak ada pilihan lain!" "PLAKK,… Tidak,.. Cuma ada dua. Kau Pilih Warisan Dan Jadi anakku Atau Menikah Dengan dia dan kau Coret dari keluarga Park!"  
/ BAD Summary / Park Chanyeol x Oh Hyun Jung /**__**  
**_Disclaimer_** :  
Fic ini milik saya!, murni dari bagian otak imajinasi saya,..  
**_Author Notes :  
_**Annyeong HaSEHUN ?,, Thanks Udah mau baca ff ini :D Untuk kelanjutannya tinggal menurut Review :)  
**_Quotes :_**  
If you choose between legacy and love, should you choose love, because love will unite all, and not with treasures  
**__****_

  
^HAPPY READING^ :D ^.^

Daegu, 10 January 2000

"abeoji, kenapa kita disini?" Tanya chanyeol. "Kerumah harabeoji chanyeol" ujar ayah chanyeol menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya. "Eoh,.. gitu ya abeoji,.. ya sudah". Ayah Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng mendengar perkataan anaknya tersebut.  
.

.  
_**At Chanyeol Harabeoji House**_  
.

.

.

"wah,.. rumah harabeoji besar sekali abeoji,.. kayak rumah kita diseoul,..". Ujar chanyeol sambil berkeliling

Tok, Tok, Tok

"Eomma,.. Abeoji!" Teriak Ayah chanyeol  
"Nde,.. Chakaman!" Teriak Orang yang berada didalam rumah

_**,CKLEK,..  
**_"Nuguseyo ?"  
"Aishh,.. eomma kau lupa pada anakmu sendiri?"  
"eumm,, anakku ?"  
"Nde eomma,.. aku anakmu Park Tae Han"  
"Tae Han?,.. ohh,, Tae Han,.." ujar nenek chanyeol sambil memeluk tae han –Ayah Chanyeol-  
"Taehan Chagi,.. kenapa sejak kau menikah tidak pernah kesini?" ujar Park Kyung Eun –Nenek Chanyeol- lagi  
"Jweosonghamnida eomma,.."  
"Nde,.. dimana istrimu chagiya?"  
"eumm,,, Eomma" ujar ayah chanyeol lirih tapi masih bisa didengar nenek chanyeol  
"Nde?"  
"HanMi,, eomma,,!"  
"Hanmi? Waeyo taehan?"  
"Hanmi sudah meniggal eomma,.. dia meninggal setelah melahirkan chanyeol" Ujar ayah chanyeol. Mengeluarkan air mata  
"Uljima.,.. Mianhae eomma tak tau,.. dan siapa chanyeol?" Ucap nenek chanyeol sambil mengusap airmata Taehan –Ayah chanyeol-  
"Chanyeol,.. Cucumu eomma"  
"Mwo? Cucuku?,.. dia sudah umur berapa?"  
"12 tahun eomma"

_

_"Hiks,.. abeoji jahat,.." "Kata abeoji eomma sedang diluar negeri,.. menjalani pengobatan" "Ternyata?.. Hikss,.. Hikss" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menangis didekat pohon setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya tadi_

_**Flash Back**___

_**Chanyeol Side**___

"Wahh,, Taman ini Daebak!" Tariakku sembil berkeliling

"Eomma,.. Abeoji"  
Suara abeji terdengar,.. aku mencoba mengintip

  
_**"Nuguseyo ?"  
"Aishh,.. eomma kau lupa pada anakmu sendiri?"  
"eumm,, anakku ?"  
"Nde eomma,.. aku anakmu Park Tae Han"  
"Tae Han?,.. ohh,, Tae Han,.." ujar nenek chanyeol sambil memeluk tae han –Ayahku-  
"Taehan Chagi,.. kenapa sejak kau menikah tidak pernah kesini?" ujar Park Kyung Eun –Nenek ku- lagi  
"Jweosonghamnida eomma,.."  
"Nde,.. dimana istrimu chagiya?"  
"eumm,,, Eomma" ujar ayah chanyeol lirih tapi masih bisa didengar nenekku  
"Nde?"  
"HanMi,, eomma,,!"  
"Hanmi? Waeyo taehan?"  
"Hanmi sudah meniggal eomma,.. dia meninggal setelah melahirkan chanyeol" Ujar ayah. Mengeluarkan air mata**_

_DEK,,..  
"abeoji,," Ujarku lirih  
._

_.__**  
"Uljima.,.. Mianhae eomma tak tau,.. dan siapa chanyeol?" Ucap nenek chanyeol sambil mengusap airmata Taehan –Ayahku-  
"Chanyeol,.. Cucumu eomma"  
"Mwo? Cucuku?,.. dia sudah umur berapa?"  
"12 tahun eomma"**_

_"Abeoji Jahatt"_

_**Chanyeol Side End**___

_**Flash Back End**_

_

Seoul, 11 January 2010. 10.45pm KST

_**At Apartement  
**_  
_**Chanyeol Side**_

"Agrhh,,, Chanyeol !" "Lupakan Kenangan menyedihkan itu!" Teriakku padaku sendiri

_setelah Kejadian itu aku tidak mau dekat dengan abeoji,.. dan berubah menjadi pendiam, tidak seceria dulu,.. muka selalu kusut  
setiap ditanya kau kenapa,.. hanya satu jawaban yangku berikan  
"Tak apa,.. aku baik-baik saja"_

Seoul, 11 January 2010. 08.30am KST

_**AT Seoul University**_

Teng,,..  
Teng,.. Teng,… Teng..,,

Hyunjung Side

"Hoshh,,.. Fiuhh,,.. Akhirnya sampai juga disini.,, walau pas bel,.. tapi tak apalah" Desisku sambil belari menuju kelas

BUK,..

"Appo.,."  
"Yak,.. Kau..!" Ujar orang yang kutabrak  
"mianhae,.. aku terburu-buru,.. mian nde" teriakku sambil berlari menjauh

BRAKK,..

_Aku mendobrak pintu dengan keras, sampai semua seisi kelas menatapku sinis_

"Hyunjung-ssi kau sudah terlambat 1 menit dikelasku, dan kau mendobrak pintu sembarangan"  
"Jweosonghamnida Same wu"  
"Karena kau Cuma terlambat 1 menit dikelasku hyunjung-ssi, kau boleh ikut kelasku, tapi kalau besok kau ulang kembali, kau tak boleh ikut kelasku"  
"Gamsahamnida Same Wu."  
"Yasudah, sana duduk"  
"Nde same wu"

_"Syukurlah,, aku tidak dihukum.. kalau tidak gara-gara orang tadi, aku tak dimarahi gini" Batinku_

_**Hyunjung Side end**_

_

_**Chanyeol Side**_

BUK,..

"Appo.,."  
"Yak,.. Kau..!" Ujarku  
"mianhae,.. aku terburu-buru,.. mian nde" teriak Yeoja yang menabrakku sambil berlari menjauh  
_  
_"Aishh,, siapasih yeoja itu!, kok wajahnya mirip sehun?" "tambah membuatku badmood" gerutuku

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak seseorang, aku membalikkan badan,.. ternyata dia Sehun si cadel S  
"panggil aku hyung hun-ah,"  
"Nde, Hyung"  
"Waeyo Hun?"  
"kau liat Hyunjung tidak?"  
"Hyunjung? Nugu?"  
"Sodara kembaranku?"  
"Molla hun,.. tapi tadi aku ditabrak yeoja yang mirip kamu hun"  
"Jinjja?,, aishh,, pasti dia telat lagi,,"

_"ohh,, ternyata dia kembaran sehun,.. nde nde nde,," batinku menyriangi_

"Hun-ah,.."  
"Nde?"  
"siapa nama kembaranmu itu?"  
"Oh Hyunjung"  
"Oh, Gomawo hun-ah"  
"Nde."

_"Tunggu aku ya hyunjung-ssi" Kataku menyeringai_

_

Teng…  
Teng… Teng,.. Teng,…

_**Hyunjung Side**_

_"Akhirnya Belnya bunyi juga.."_

"Bel Sudah bunyi murid-murid,.. Silahkan Keluar"  
"Nde same Wu" Ujar seisi kelas

"Jinnie-ah!" Teriakku  
"Nuguya?" Jawab jinnie sambil mencari-cari siapa yang manggil dia  
"Aku disini Jinnie-ah"  
"Oh, Hyunjung,.. aku kira setan yang manggil"  
"ishh,, kau ngatain aku setan eoh!"  
"Aniyo, Hyunjung-ah,.. kau jangan emosi gitu dululah,.. ck. siapa nanti yang mau sama kamu hyunjung-ah! Palingan kalau kau punya Namjachingu baru 1 minggu diputus,, hahahah" ucar jinnie panjang lebar  
"Awas ya kau,,.. Kim Jinnie!"  
"Hahaha,, weekkk,," ujar jinnie, sambil menjulurkan lidah  
"Aku bilangin oppamu biar tau rasa kau!"  
"Mwoya? Andwee! Arra arra,, jangan bilangin Suho Oppa, aku males kalau dia ceramahin aku, apalagi kalau sama Yeojachingunya itu" ucap jinnie sambil menunjuk tembok.

dan tiba-tiba Munculah Suho Oppa dan Yeojachingunya dari tembok yang ditunjuk Jinnie.

"Jinnie Ya,, Kau bisa sihirnya,, sekali tunjuk ada orang yang muncul" tanyaku polos  
"Aishh,, Hyunjung –ah Aku tak bisa sihir,.. ayo kita pergi!"

_**Hyunjung Side End**_

_

Chanyeol Side

_Ternyata dia kelasnya disini,.. Dia juga teman adik suho hyung,.._

_**Chanyeol Side End**_

**TBC**

Like + Koment ne Chingu :D

We Are One


End file.
